1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an athletic improvement device and method of making same, more particularly, to a tethered ball batting practice device operated by a pitcher for baseball batting practice by a batter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Batting practice devices and other tethered ball recreational devices are known, such as the batting practice device described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,907,287 to Fox et al showing a perforated ball secured to one end of a tether line, the opposite end of which is spring-attached to a handle through pivoting and rotating members. The present invention represents a considerable improvement upon the device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,907,287 for reasons described below.
Other U.S. patents exemplifying such devices are: U.S. Pat. Nos: 1,465,806-Aug. 21, 1923-Chester; 2,496,795-Feb. 7, 1950-Johnson;
2,765,170-Oct. 2, 1956-Brown; 2,929,632-Mar. 22, 1960-Moffatt; 2,942,883-June 28, 1960-Moore; 3,051,491-Aug. 28, 1962-Cabot; 3,186,711-June 1, 1965-Morrow; 3,351,343-Nov. 7, 1967-Papp; 3,531,115-Sept. 29, 1970-Alexander; 3,601,398-Aug. 24, 1971-Brochman; 3,626,502-Dec. 7, 1971-Well; 3,637,209-Jan. 25, 1972-Raut; 3,731,925-May 8, 1973-Caldwell; 3,764,140-Oct. 9, 1973-Lotfy; and British Pat. No. 329,184-May 15, 1930-Bulley.
None of these examples of prior art devices shows the structure including the means of attachment hereinafter described for the present invention.